BC rogue equipment
60-69 Rogue Those items can help rogues to raise their level from 60 to 70. The items are sorted by how the player is to obtain them. Quest rewards World drop Dungeon loot 70 Rogue Equipment for level 70 rogues. Know that some pre-70 items may still have considerable merit. PvE Non-raid Those who cannot join raids can get equipment from various sources: quest rewards, reputation rewards, dungeons loot, etc. In the Burning Crusade, there are many 5-man dungeons for players to venture. Those dungeons have two difficulty levels: normal and heroic. We categorize leather armor in different ways: * Resist Gear :See also Main Resist List. This may be confusing, as Rogues are not the only class listed at that article. Therefore, you should go to Rogue Resist Gear for further information. * Tier 3.5 set * Critical Strike Rating * Attack Power Gear * Dodge and Hit Rating (PVE oriented) We simply give the following rule to categorize the leather armor: If the armor has any attributes of "Critical Strike Rating", "Hit Rating" or "Dodge Rating", and one of them has ratings of more than half of the largest number of "stamina","agility" and "0.5*(strength+AP)", we categorize it to one of the "chance" type i.e. one of "Critical Strike Rating", "Hit Rating" or "Dodge Rating", else we go to step 2. If the armor falls into the "chance" group, and the armor has any attributes of "Critical Strike Rating", "Hit Rating" or "Dodge Rating", we compare Combat Ratings .It should fall into the largest rating type e.g. armor with 10crit rating/20hit rating/11dodge rating, 10>20>11, thus it belongs to the "Hit Rating" type. If some are the same,we give the priority:Dodge>Crit>Hit. If the armor doesn't fall into "chance" group, we simply figure out the largest number of "stamina", "agility" and "0.5*(strength+AP)". The armor falls into the type of the largest above number.e.g.if 0.5*(strength+AP) > agility > stamina, the armor should categorized to "Attack Power" type.If some are the same,wo give the priority:Agility>AP>Stamina . *Currently ,there are not epic leather armors for rogue through non-raid faction reputation or quest.The following tables show the epic items from world drop,craft or heroic dungeon loots: Raid In expansion, there are World raid encounters as well as raid dungeons .Such as: * Karazhan * Magtheridon's Lair * Serpentshrine Cavern * Tempest Keep * Gruul's Lair * The Battle for Mount Hyjal Outdoor Raid Encounters: * Doomwalker - Shadowmoon Valley * Doom Lord Kazzak - Hellfire Peninsula PvP In World of Warcraft, player vs. player (commonly abbreviated PvP) denotes player versus player combat of any kind such as: * Dueling - one vs one combat in a controlled environment. * Battlegrounds - group vs group combat in a competitive environment. Players that complete a battleground receive 'marks' for the appropriate battleground, which are used as a sort of currency to purchase rewards from PvP vendors. * Random PvP - whenever a player comes across another player of an opposing faction whose PvP Flag is turned on (or if two players meet in a contested territory) that player can engage the other one in combat. This is different from the other types because this is an uncontrolled environment. *World PvP **As of Patch 1.12, the Eastern Plaguelands and Silithus have special PvP related goals. **In Outland , 4 zones have PvP objectives: Hellfire Peninsula, Zangarmarsh, Terokkar Forest, and Nagrand. Generally speaking, pvp items have more stamina than pve items. PvP Tokens can be turned in (sometimes requiring other tokens in combination) for rewards (usually armor, weapons or trinkets). See PvP Rewards for more detail. Rogue Weapon Selection Ring & Amulet & Trinket & Back There are some defense rings that provide massive defense ratings, stamina, dodge, resilience, armor, etc.Those items are usually used by warrior, but some rogues like them too to duel with other class. massive stamina: * (34) * (30) * (27) * (27) * (27) * (25) * (24) dodge,parry,resilience: * (dodge ratings:21) * (armor:180) Enchant &Gem Κατηγορία:Rogues Κατηγορία:World of Warcraft equipable items